


falling (in more ways than one)

by camcradi (buttrileskissed)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, drabbles and shit ye, fluffy af, probably some angst too, sin - Freeform, there's probably sin coming if you know a thing about me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttrileskissed/pseuds/camcradi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short stories and drabbles. Mostly fluff and angst, (and maybe the occasional sin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. blue

It’s blue, it’s blue, all he can see is sparkling blue. He’s getting lost, he’s slipping under, God can only tell him to live, there’s no saving him. He’s so far under that trying to pull him to the surf will only drag you down with him. Sunshine hits the blue around him and it’s absolutely the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He may be drowning, but he’s prepared to die right in this moment. The smell of vanilla-laced cherryblossoms isn’t helping much either, paired with the smell of sweet ocean paradise and oh dear God, he absolutely never wants to stop drifting, descending further and further down. The apples of her cheeks are tinted a soft shade of red from laughter, freckles dancing along her nose oh so delicately, painting the most intricate picture he’s ever seen. Almost as if the sight of utter splendor is sucking him to the bottom. Her laughter rings in his ears, shutting him down, rendering him nothing more than putty in her hands. He’d thought he’d hit the bottom before, but there was still a ways down to go and it’s moments like this that make him fall further and further into love with this alluring princess of his. He smiles, just being happy to be with her, to realize every little thing about her that drives him absolutely mad.

“Chat? Are you alright?” The girl waves a hand in front of his face, he hadn’t realized it, but he spaced out and he was totally staring at her the entire time. He grabbed the hand that was waving in front of his face, giving it a quick peck.

“My princess, I’m always alright when I’m with you.” She gives him a look, eyes widened in amazement and confusion. Her cheeks are slightly redder than before, her mouth slightly agape. He knew that whatever he said would only hold an effect like this for a couple of seconds before she says something like “You silly kitty, what are you doing flirting with me?” or “You flirt with everyone, don’t you?” or completely pushing off his advances and ignoring him and in an odd way, he liked that too. He liked the idea that he’d have to earn her affections, not just get them. He liked the idea of breaking her down and finding her secrets out one by one. He liked the idea of knowing that what he wants won’t be so easily his. He wants to make her fall for him, all of him, not just the exterior of Adrien.

She gives him a soft smile, her entire face lighting up with it, and again, he’s drowning.    
“That’s good to hear, kitty.”


	2. red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the author makes himself cry while writing this chapter. blood tw and PAIN PAIN PAIN

His vision is blurry and his mind is a little hazy, he doesn’t exactly remember what’s going on and  _ who’s white suit is this?  _ He turns his hands so he can see his palms. There’s blood, oh god there’s blood. Who’s blood? He begs the question once more, what is happening to him? Why does it feel as if he’s not in complete control of his actions. Shit, he was seeing red, and he can’t seem to remember why.

He tried to recall the events of the day, what’s going on, why the hell is he wearing  _ white leather  _ and probably most importantly, who’s blood is this? He begins to recall what happened when he came home from school.

_ He is completely and utterly screwed. _

_ He comes home with a couple of A-’s on his report card and his father calls him in to have “a talk.” He thinks he’s just going to be yelled at, or grounded from seeing his friends for a couple of days… or weeks, but he didn’t know the utter shitstorm coming his way. _

_ “I believe that public school is a mere distraction for you, Adrien. You’re always skipping photoshoots and your grades have dropped immensely.” Adrien curled his fists, digging his nails into his hand. He wasn’t going to let his father take this away from him, not this too. _

_ “No, you are not allowed to take this away from me. You’re never here for me anyway, why do you even care? My grades haven’t dropped “immensely,” they’re down to an A-. I won’t let you take me out of public school just so I can do what you want me to do. It--” _

_ “Adrien, you seem to forget that I am your father and what I say goes. You stop public school tomorrow. Conversation over.” His father waved him off, dismissing him from the room. Adrien’s blood was boiling, but he had no power. He was absolutely powerless in this moment, having no choice but to obey his father. He walked out of the room, nails curling further into his palm. He needed to get out of there before he absolutely lost it. He runs into his room, slamming the door shut behind him. _

_ “Plagg? Where are you?” _

_ He heard a soft groan followed by a “No Plagg here, please leave a message.” _

_ “Plagg, I don’t have time for your incessant games right now. I need to get out of here.” _

_ “What happened this time?” _

_ Adrien shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, I just need to leave.” The black kwami flew in front of him.  _

_ “You can talk to me, y’know. I’m not just here to raid you of all your cheese, though it is certainly a perk.” _

_ “Later,” Adrien pressed, refusing to revisit the issue. Plagg let out a dejected sigh. “Plagg, claws out.” _

_ It didn’t help his situation that his Lady was skipping patrol that night. He hopped rooftops, feeling the cool against his skin. He tried to convince himself he was alright but when he finally grew tired of hopping from rooftop to rooftop and found a good place to think, it was so easy to see that he wasn’t. He looked down at the town below. It didn’t need him, it didn’t need him at all. It needed Ladybug, his Lady, his brave Lady who could handle a situation of this type. Someone with a level head, someone he could confide in. Someone who made sure that his world wasn’t completely upside down. _

_ But she’s not here, and it’s certainly pressing the issue on Adrien’s mind. He has to leave all his friends behind, all of the friends he made after finally getting his short leash extended. It was extended enough that you could smell the grass, but could do more than that. He’d only gotten a glimpse of the freedom his friends have, and now his father is just going to shorten that leash once again, keeping him as close to alienation as possible. Controlling his friends, controlling every aspect of his life, maybe even including this. The small bit of freedom he still has. Being Chat Noir. It’ll all be taken from him. _

_ He hangs his head low, propping his arm on his knee, holding back tears. Damn him, damn everything about him. If only… he could somehow… have control of this situation. _

_ “Chat Blanc, I am Hawkmoth. You will be able to get revenge on those who’ve wronged you if you can just do me one simple favor.” He heard his heart thump in his ears. He wants oh so badly to refuse, but his mind seems to be slipping away, falling into a pit of rage. _

_ “I…. Accept.” _

His vision blurs in and out, whether it’s Hawkmoth trying to reach him or from shock, he can’t decipher, but in this moment he doesn’t know what to think.

“Chat… Noir… I know… You’re still in there.” That voice, he knows that voice all too well. His lady is trying to call out to him. His lady, his lady. He reaches toward her and she visibly flinches. He finally realizes who’s blood it is. It nearly blends in with her suit and with the way that his vision keeps blurring it’s a surprise he even notices it. She gives a soft smile, realizing that her cat is back when his eyes widen in panic. He’s back, he’s fighting the akuma… That’s good… She’s tired… Maybe she can rest for a bit… 

“No, nononono, I couldn’t have done this. No, god no.” His claws had ripped her flesh, over and over, he can’t remember if he used Cataclysm but he wouldn’t be surprised if he had. She’s a mess, lying in a puddle of her own blood. He’s a mess, wishing he could clean it up and trying to deny that he’s the cause. He was supposed to protect his lady from getting hurt like this, what was he thinking? How could he put her in danger like this? 

“C-Chat, hey… it’s--ah, it’s o-okay… it’ll be okay…” The tears start falling down his cheeks, and he forgets how to breathe for a second. Her hand reaches to cup his face, and he’s shaking, actually shaking when she touches him. She wipes his tears with her thumb “No need to c-cry kitty cat…” Her voice is raspy and her hand is freezing and he knows she’s going to die and there’s absolutely nothing he can do. He’s paralyzed, by his own mind, by Hawkmoth, he’s paralyzed, and it’s killing him because he wants to help her, but the control he’s under isn’t letting him move

Her voice is heavy with pain. He tries to shush her.

Red. All he sees is red. The red of her suit, the red on his hands. The red of her blood surrounding them.

“I can’t believe I did this…”

“Hey, you--you listen to me. It w-wasn’t you… it’s not your fault. Don’t blame yourself, d-don’t go on like that.”

“No, no no no… no… this is all wrong, all of this is wrong. This shouldn’t be happening. I’m supposed to protect you, right? Take every blow for you… I can’t… no… please. Don’t leave me… You’re all I’ve ever wanted. My reason to be free.”

“Chat, I-I’m so tired… I just need some rest… It’s… it’s okay… I’m not…” Her hand fell from his face and her breathing slowed. And slowed. And stopped.

  
And he screamed. And cried. And clung to her when the butterfly that was paralyzing him finally left his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are real tears. I do apologize for this.


	3. pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which i apologize for the last chapter by giving you some fluff. it's short but THE FLUFF IS DROWNING ME

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

They’re laying on her bed, head-to-toe, talking. They’re staring at her whitewashed ceiling, trying not to think about how close in proximity they are. She’s trying not to think about how easy it would be to kiss him. He’s trying not to think about how easy it would be to snuggle himself into her.

He sits up. “What do you mean?”

“In every life, we always meet up with the same people. Whether or not we know it’s them or if our relationships are different, we still find them. It’s like our souls wander, looking for each other."

He blinks twice, trying to process what she said. Has he known Ladybug in a past life? Has he known Marinette in a past life? Or Nino or Alya or even Chloe? He’s never really thought about it. 

“Do you think we’ve met in every life? Do you think we’ll meet in every life? Do we always end up like this?” He asks, resembling more of a puppy dog than a cat. She looks over at him and giggles.

“I don’t know, but I really hope so.” She sits up, cupping his face in her hands. “You’re really cute when you’re curious. Though curiosity did kill the cat.” She covers her mouth.  _ Did I really just say that out loud?  _ Her cheeks turn a bright pink. He cocks an eyebrow, smiling at her. 

“Well, you’re really cute when you’re flustered.”

“I’m always flustered.” She can practically feel his Cheshire grin. Stupid cat.

“Case and point, my princess.” He taps her chin, making her look up at him, and presses his lips to hers.


	4. black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... if you thought that the pain was over that's because you didn't read this chapter yet

He absolutely fucked up. Royally screwed himself over. He  _knew_ how dangerous this would be. He knew and yet he went anyway. God, he was such an idiot.

Everything was internal. Chat’s pain was internal. Though something was certainly twisting his insides, or someone, there were no visible scratches on the surface, but the small one on his neck. He began to gasp for air. The creature was twisting his lungs. As it reached up further and the grin on the akuma’s face grew wider, he knew. He knew he was going to die. This pain, this agony… it’s absolutely too much for him to take. Very briefly he saw a flash of something in the air. Then it was in her eyes. So blue, so bright. Burning with passion, with anger, with anguish. He smiled. Why he smiled wasn't clear. He didn't want her here. He didn't want her to find him like this. Nevertheless, a stupid grin was plastered on his face. Maybe it was because he just wanted to see  _her._ Before he couldn't see her any longer.

He was so ready to protect her that he willingly took this on knowing it was a suicide mission. He hadn't called her. Hadn't wanted her to come help. They were a team, but this was too dangerous even for her, and definitely for him. 

“Adrien, no! Adrien please, please please please, you have to live. If not for me, for yourself. You’re too young to die. You’re too young for this. Don’t let this precious life be stolen from you. You’ve barely even lived it yet!”

He didn’t want to die. He still wanted to protect his Lady to the death but if he died then he couldn’t do that. This couldn't be the end... Not for him, not like this.

One twist. Two seconds.

He could feel the ripping pain of his heart getting crushed. Two seconds. Three seconds. Four seconds. The tearing sensation worsened with the longer he survived.

And then… and then he was floating. And she was screaming.

“Adrien… no…” Her voice sounded so incredibly broken. Like she was watching everything get taken from her, which in a sense, she was. He couldn’t fix it. He couldn't hold on any longer. Dammit.

He let go when the pain was too unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really should stop writing these two dYING because it kills me more than them


	5. white

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which i apologize with more fluff. this could be considered the calm (before) after the storm. lil bit of mario kart. marinette finally says fuck

“Adrien I swear to fucking god if you throw that blue shell at me I will throw you into the akuma the next time we’re in battle. And that’s a promise.”

“Aw, princess, there’s no need to be like that.” Adrien felt a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth as he made it to second place. Nothing could stop it now. Just as he was about to throw the shell, Marinette lunged forward and knocked the controller out of his hands. “Hey, no fair! You play dirty.”

“I can show you what else I play dirty at.” She winked. He groaned, blushing and rolling his eyes, and then he noticed that the shell wasn’t in the top left corner of his screen anymore.

“No no no no nO NO NO FUCKING BLUE SHELL MOTHERFUCKER ADRIEN WHY?!”

His lips curved into the most devious of smiles. “My lady, I don’t believe _I_ set it off, I didn’t have the chance. Someone knocked the controller out of my hands.” He stuck his tongue out. She tackled him from the side, trying her best to hide his face from the screen’s view while simultaneously still trying to control her car. He maneuvered to where he could just see over her shoulder and when he passed her, he giggled.

He finished in first. She finished in third.

“You’ve got to be kidding me with your unfair blue shells. Rude. You don’t play fair.”

“Oh tell me you wouldn’t have done the exact same thing. In fact, you did the exact same thing in the first lap of the race.” He bit his lip to keep from laughing. She stuck her tongue out.

“Whatever. I don’t need items to win in the last lap.”

“You always need your lucky charm in the last lap of battle sooooo….” Adrien trailed off with a whistle. She took a pillow from his bed behind her, whacking him with it. “Oh so that’s the game you’re playing now?” He stood on his bed, grabbing two pillows and tossing one at her. Marinette stood with him, using the pillow he’d thrown at her to whack him with full force. He nearly tumbled off the bed alone, but before he did he grabbed her arm. They both tumbled to the floor in a fit of laughter.

“Hey, Marinette?” Sky blue met emerald green and his smile was so incredibly genuine. He looked so adorable like this. Happy, without the crippling loneliness in his smile. She pushed herself up from lying on top of him and positioned herself so she was straddling him.

“Yeah?”

“I never knew that you were so…” He leaned in close, propping himself up on his elbows so she was practically sitting in his lap. “... easily butthurt over Mario Kart.” He taunted. She narrowed her eyes.

She took the pillow that'd tumbled off the bed with them, and whacked him with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you don't gET BLUE SHELLS IN THIRD PLACE UNLESS YOU'RE REALLY FUCKING LUCKY ADRIEN REVEL IN YOUR BLUE SHELL MOMENT


End file.
